


Happily Ever After

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Imported, M/M, Marius is magic that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento thinks Fuma looks cute in a wig. The rest of Sexy Zone do, too. Of course this leads to life changing happenings because that's just Fuma's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [givemeyoursmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeyoursmile/gifts).



“You looked really cute in that wig,” Kento said next to him with a sigh, his nose buried in an old issue of Myojo.  
  
Fuma leaned over to glance at the page just to make sure who Kento was talking about and then nodded, satisfied, before shrugging and sliding back into his original position and typing out a message to Juri.  
  
“I make a really cute girl, what can I say,” he noted drily, thinking that’s where this conversation would end.  Only he hadn’t seen Marius and Sou step back inside just that moment.  
  
“Are you having another shoot as Fuuko-chan?” Marius asked, voice filled with excitement.  
  
“Oh, that’s awesome,” Sou chirped in before Fuma got a chance to deny it. “Man, I love Fuuko-chan. What are you wearing this time? Dress again? Or are you just putting on a wig? They should let you do another shoot in a girl’s school uniform, I saw that one from a few years ago and it was so cute!”  
  
Fuma stared, phone in his hand forgotten for the moment.  
  
“Which one did you see? There were several,” Kento helpfully pointed out and Fuma’s head swiveled around. “If you ask the editor, he can probably get you the originals.”  
  
Sou’s eyes were all but glinting at that. “That’d be awesome. Think they’d print me a poster if I asked them nicely?”  
  
Kento was about to reply when Fuma decided that enough was enough. “Excuse me, can you stop fantasizing about your bandmate as girl, please. Especially if said and mate is _sitting in the room with you_!”  
  
Both Sou and Marius gave him sad puppy dog eyes, like he had forbidden them from playing with their favorite toy while Shori remained unmoving on his original spot on the make-up chair, probably praying that this conversation would just not be happening if he pretended that he couldn’t hear it.  
  
“Nakajima-kun, it’s your turn next,” someone called from outside and Kento quickly got up, dumping the magazine in Sou’s hands as he made his way to the door where he stopped to turn back and grin at Fuma, saying thoughtfully, “You really are cute as a girl though,” before vanishing down the hall.  
  
Fuma glared after him until Marius plopped down next to him, taking up the vacant spot and smiling at him like the topic of conversation wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. It pained Fuma to admit that it really wasn’t. His group was weird. He blamed their name.  
  
“I bet if Fuma-kun were a real girl, Kento-kun would want to be your boyfriend,” Marius said happily and Fuma smacked the side of his head because good Lord, this was going places he really didn’t want to talk - or even think - about.  
  
“Shut up and do your homework or something.”  
  
Undeterred, Marius edged closer, having all but crawled onto the couch so he was kneeling on it and facing Fuma.  
  
“I don’t have homework today,” he pointed out and evaded the next smack with a giggle. His voice was quieter when he asked, “But Fuma-kun would like it if Kento-kun became his boyfriend, right?”  
  
Caught off guard, Fuma stared at their youngest member speechlessly for a long moment. How did he- no, he couldn’t know. There was no way. Fuma’s eyebrows knitted together sternly.  
  
“I’m not actually a girl, you idiot.”  
  
Marius just nodded, though with a frown like he was mildly offended. “Of course not. But if you were… wouldn’t that be nice?”  
  
Fuma sighed deeply and gently shoved Marius a few centimeters away from him. The kid really had no sense of personal space whatsoever. “I don’t _want_ to be a girl either. Do you seriously not have anything else to do? Or someone else to bother? Look, Shori looks bored. Go and play with him.”  
  
The frown deepened. “But girls are cool. Why would you say that?”  
  
It said something that Fuma knew that when Marius latched on to a strange topic, the best way to deal with it was to answer seriously. Thinking for a moment, he eventually said, “I’m in Johnny’s, right? And only boys can be in Johnny’s. So if I were a girl, I’d have to quit. Do you want that?”  
  
Marius mouth dropped open and he vehemently shook his head, eyes going suspiciously bright before he tackled Fuma into a hug. “No, no, no! I don’t want Fuma-kun to leave!”  
  
Fuma sighed deeply, reaching around to pat Marius on the back. After a few moments, Marius pulled back with a determined look in his eyes.  
  
“Becoming a girl forever is no good then. Okay. Got it!”  
  
And with that he darted off the couch and out of the room with his bag clutched to his chest, leaving Fuma staring after him and half smiling and wondering if the day would ever come when he would understand whatever was going through Marius’ head.  
  
For now though, the crisis was averted and he could go back to being in denial about having feelings for Kento.  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning, he woke up with a heavy weight on his chest and a notable feeling of absence in his pants.  
  
Strangely, the first thing that came to his mind when he looked into the mirror to find that he suddenly had boobs and shoulder-length, light brown hair with strangely softened facial features, was Kawai’s face during a YouBin gag where he had acted out reacting to suddenly being a girl.  
  
The second was that Marius had to be somehow responsible for this and he was going to suffer for it and the third, as he waited for his phone to connect to Marius’ as he stood all but vibrating in front of the mirror, that he did indeed make a very pretty girl.  
  
His hair honestly wasn’t that much longer than usual and not too bothersome, while his cheekbones seemed higher and his face a little smaller. The most amazing thing was his boobs though. They were _huge_. Or, well, they seemed huge when he poked at them curiously. He was pretty sure he was bigger than average. Huh.  
  
“Fuma-kun! Good morning,” Marius all but sang into the phone.  
  
“This is your fault, isn’t it,” Fuma growled and then frowned at himself in the mirror. His voice hadn’t changed much either, a little softer maybe, but fairly deep.  
  
A giggle from the other end of the line. “It’s only for a couple of days! But if you receive your true love’s kiss, you can forever switch between being a boy and a girl. Isn’t that cool? Like a fairy tale.”  
  
Fuma almost sobbed into the receiver. “How…?”  
  
“Se~cret!”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
There was a moment of silence where Fuma looked around his room somewhat forlornly. What was he supposed to do now? Luckily there were no concerts, recordings or television appearances scheduled for the next few days, but they still had radio recordings and rehearsal and photo shoots…!  
  
He said the most stupid thing that came to mind, because it seemed like the simplest problem to tackle for the moment. “I don’t have anything to wear.”  
  
Marius made a thoughtful noise over the phone, and then decided, “I’ll ask my sister for something to borrow.  Can you come over?”  
  
And so, somehow, Fuma found himself in a lingerie shop not two hours later, having skipped university for the day for what appeared to have turned into a shopping trip with Marius and his older sister. Who didn’t even seem faced at seeing Fuma with girl parts, despite knowing him before. Not for the first time, Fuma wondered whether it was just the Yo-Schmich family or all Germans that were like this. There couldn’t be a whole country filled with people like this, right? The mere thought was weird.  
  
Then again, he should probably reconsider his definition of ‘weird’ after this morning, he thought as Marilena held up a cute purple bra up to his chest, trying to guess his cup size.  
  
At least she was a bit more practical than Marius and clearer headed than Fuma at the moment (which admittedly didn’t say much), suggesting that they just tell people he’s going to walk around as Fuuko for a couple of days as part of a magazine project. Marius immediately volunteered to take lots of pictures so they could back it up with evidence if needed.  
  
They left the store with fitting underwear for a week and two hours later, after they’d emerged from a waxing salon Fuma never even wanted to think about again, as they made their way into work, Fuma was carrying three large bags with outfits Marilena had coordinated and picked out for him for work (there was also one outfit she had put together after Marius had whispered something in her ear that was decidedly not fit for keeping up the cover of still being a boy and Fuma was going to not even look at that until after he had boy parts again – there were _hearts and bows_ on it). There was also a smaller bag in one of them that contained make up that was apparently “perfect for his skin tone”, though she had advised to only let the stylist handle it as she applied mascara to Fuma’s lashes. Apparently being a model (or just generally a girl) was qualification enough for her to do it.  
  
In the end, she made Fuma save her number in case he had any questions, reminded him to not let anyone outside of their group find out that he had switched genders and told him good luck with getting his guy.  
  
It was kind of sad how little reaction they got when Fuma strolled into Sexy Zone’s green room wearing a long ruffled white skirt, wide yellow blouse and make-up.  
  
Well. Maybe the reaction wasn’t so much ‘little’ as it was ‘wrong’ in Fuma’s opinion. Both Sou and Shori latched onto him with clear fascination, Sou’s hand disturbingly close to his new breasts like he wanted to touch but was still mentally aware enough that he knew Fuma would probably kill him if he tried.  
  
“Marius send us pictures and explained,” Shori told his breasts and Fuma had a sudden and deep understanding for women saying “My eyes are up here”.  
  
“Can I touch them?” Sou finally burst out, obviously having held back by the skin of his teeth until now. Fuma smacked the back of his head none too lightly, muttered something about idiots and his life before stomping out.  
  
There was a toilet adjacent to their green room, but he really needed a few minutes on his own, so the bathroom at the end of the hallway it was. At least he hadn’t run into anyone he knew yet, making the dark brown cap halfway pulled into his face useless.  
  
Once he had pulled the toilet door shut behind him he dropped down onto the lid, staring at it with wide eyes. The morning seemed to have passed in a blur and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to have the time to really think about things, but at the same time he felt like he was about to explode and just start screaming if he didn’t stop for at least a moment.  
  
His hands went to his artfully hidden breasts, the blouse making them look smaller. And as Marilena had pointed out, he was barely bigger than Japanese average, the smirk as she said it seeming somewhat offensive to Fuma.  
  
He had breasts.  
  
He had girl parts (which had been a whole different revelation when he’d gone to the toilet _this morning_ ).  
  
He was a girl.  
  
Fuma squeezed and whimpered unhappily. Only for a few days, Marius had said. Only for a few days.  
  
Unless he received his… _true love’s kiss_.  
  
Right. Fuma moved his hands to bury his face in them instead and whined, loudly. Did he want to be able to become a girl for the rest of his life? Or rather, was that even the most important question right now? Wasn’t it more important to figure out who his… who that was?  
  
Only he didn’t really need to. It had been over a year now since his revelation. He’d known that he was bi for years, but his crush on Kento had come sudden and as a surprise. He wasn’t the type to fall in love with his friends. There was a definite line there, especially when it came to people he saw almost daily at work. Maybe it had been because he hadn’t seen Kento for a while. First they had all but avoided each other after their fight and then Kento had been in Hokkaido - it had felt weird to see him again after that. He’d seemed different while not having changed at all. Maybe it had just been Fuma’s perception of him that had changed.  
  
It hadn’t changed that much between them, in any case. Sometimes Fuma played with the thought of confessing to Kento, but then they stood next to each other, sharing easy laughs and Fuma knew that he couldn’t risk that. Not when Kento had never said anything about liking boys.  He had made the mistake of just assuming exactly once and learned his lesson after that. On top of that, Kento was fairly open about everything. He would’ve told Fuma. For heaven’s sake, Fuma had once admitted his sexual orientation to him (though only because he was tipsy after having his drink spiked by Shintaro after a party) and Kento had only nodded, seemingly uncomfortable with the topic. Kento liked girls.  
  
Fuma sighed again, feeling somewhat depressed by his thoughts following the path that never led anywhere.  
  
Except… he was a girl right now.  
  
Fuma stared at the material of his skirt. It felt strange, flowing around his legs when he walked, but it wasn’t bad at all. That alone was hardly a good factor to decide his life on, but only sometimes becoming a girl wasn’t too bad, was it? If it meant that he could maybe be with Kento…  
  
He could hear the creaking of the bathroom door as it opened and someone stepped inside, stopping in front of the row of stalls.  
  
“Fuma?”  
  
Fuma had to smile almost against his will. He’d been gone for a while; apparently long enough for Kento to arrive and start wondering where he was. Of course he’d come looking for him. This was what they did; they looked out for each other, always had each other’s back.  
  
“Yeah, just a moment,” Fuma called back as he rose from the toilet lid, smoothing down his clothes absently.  
  
He was a girl right now. Kento, like the rest of his weirdo group, thought he was cute as a girl. He had a shot to make this work. A whole week, in fact. Fuma smirked. He was going to show Kento ‘ _cute_ ’.  
  
Consciously softening the grin into a smile, Fuma stepped outside, meeting Kento’s eyes almost sheepishly as they widened upon taking him in. He didn’t know how he could stand to look better, maybe show off his figure or something, so he stood there normally, waiting until big brown eyes had wandered all the way up to his face.  
  
Kento looked Fuma up and down in open astonishment, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. He reached out, stopped briefly and made eye contact with Fuma until he received a nod of permission and then went ahead to run the tips of his fingers over Fuma’s cheeks like a caress. “You’re really pretty like this.”  
  
The word shouldn’t make Fuma’s heart skip several beats in a row; but it was a compliment to him from Kento and it made it clear that at the very least, Kento really did find him physically attractive now. He could work on the rest.  
  
Almost in trance, Kento stepped closer still to get a better look at his face. “Are you wearing make-up or are your eyes just- I mean-?”  
  
Fuma snorted. Mister self-proclaimed loveholic had a lot of things left to learn, it seemed. “Mascara. I didn’t magically get perfectly made up eyes.” He hesitated a second as he considered himself in the long mirrors above the sinks. “Just boobs and stuff.”  
  
Kento made a choking noise and Fuma grinned over at him, reaching out to take Kento’s hand in his and lead the way back to the green room.  
  
“Come on, we’ve got a lie to make up for the interviewers.”  
  
He could feel Kento’s eyes on their linked hands, but neither of them said anything about it even though it was decidedly not usual behavior. It only worked in Fuma’s favor, anyway. He had a message to get across.  
  
***  
  
They had a few minutes to kill before the interviewers arrived, both two ladies in their forties who’d known them all since they first joined Johnny’s and who stopped in their tracks as they stepped inside the green room and saw Fuma.  
  
“Um. Fuma-kun looks cute today,” said one of them and Fuma felt the urgent need to go and hide behind the couch warring with the impulse to push his hair back behind his ear and smile coquettishly.  
  
Luckily, Kento was there to both stop Marius from speaking and explain the situation himself. “It’s Fuuko-chan this week! You remember how Fuma won the award for Junior that would make the cutest girl several years in a row, right? He got asked to live as a girl for the week and document it.”  
  
The women’s eyes flitted over to Fuma who made a choking sound that got cut off when Kento hastily threw his arm over Fuma’s shoulders to pull him forward.  
  
“It’s a little embarrassing for him, you know how he is,” Kento explained with a charming laugh, like he was sharing a private joke with the two. The worst thing was that it worked.  
  
Still, Fuma knew how to make use of an opening when he saw one, so he casually pressed himself into Kento’s side, wrapping his arms around his waist and blinking up at the women with a shy smile.  
  
“I’m fine as long as Kento-kun is around,” he said, accidentally making his voice more high-pitched than necessary; considering the natural (Magical? Scientific?) changes already made and coughed to cover it up.  
  
Kento’s smile had frozen in place but his acting got rewarded with a cooing noise from the women who had obviously been in the industry long enough that even a lie as farfetched as this one didn’t occur weird to them as long as it involved fan service of some sort.  
  
“That’s so adorable,” the TV mag interviewer said with a satisfied smile as she pulled a chair out for herself and motioned for Sexy Zone to do the same.  “So we’ll only talk to Fuuko-chan this week?”  
  
Might as well, Fuma thought and nodded. Playing the part would probably be helpful in his main endeavor.  
  
“We’ve got a theme for this month’s issue of course, but I guess it’s okay to deviate a little to adjust to the situation. I’m sure our readers want to know all about Fuuko-chan and her adventures,” she chuckled, getting out a notebook and recorder while Sou and Marius had a brief fight over who got to sit next to Fuma – which Shori won simply not being involved in it. Fuma grinned at him while still more or less plastered to Kento’s side, causing Shori to quickly look away. Odd, Fuma thought. Their center hadn’t been shy around him since around the time of their debut.  
  
“So, the project started today, I gather? What are the plans for the week then?”  
  
“I hadn’t really thought about it yet,” Fuma admitted thoughtfully, half elbowing Kento in the stomach when he tried to get a bit of distance between them inconspicuously.  
  
“Fuuko-chan,” Marius yelled from the back of the couch, somewhat breathless after losing the last available spot on the couch to Sou. “Is going to go and do some things only girls can do. Like going on a date with Kento-kun.”  
  
Fuma blinked. Mind you, that was a good idea. As soon as that was put on record, they’d actually have to do it. He chanced a glance at Kento who was staring at Marius like he was seriously considering strangling him in front of witnesses.  
  
“He’s also trying to figure out what it would be like for a girl to be part of the group,” Shori smoothly cut in. “So we, as a group, can understand the viewpoint of our fans better and become better for them.”  
  
It was ridiculous how smoothly not only the first, but all five interviews after that went. A few pictures were taken to print with the article, even though most of the photo shoots were scheduled the day after.  
  
As soon as they were done they started to pack up, everyone heading out for their respective solo work or homes. Usually, Fuma would head to afternoon classes now, but he’d already decided to skip for the week. Being a girl for work was no problem, but there was no way he would bring that into his private life. He was lucky enough that his parents wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t see him around for a couple of days.  It was hard enough to keep the idol side and student side separate sometimes, there was no way he’d risk this. Instead, he hung back and impatiently shooed a disappointed looking Marius off so him and Kento were the only two left.  
  
“Should I be worried about how easy that was?” Fuma jokingly asked, leaning next to the door as he watched Kento flit around the room in search of his phone.  
  
Kento snorted and shook his head, finally spotting the device on one of the make-up tables and stuffing it into his bag. “That’s by far not the weirdest thing about all of this though, is it?”  
  
“Well, if I started thinking about it seriously I’m afraid I might go and… faint or something, so I’m focusing on the little things,” Fuma admitted with a shrug, pulling his stylish cap back on as he followed Kento outside. “You heading to uni now?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Fuma fake-sighed, bumping into Kento’s side as they walked. “So our date has to wait, I guess.”  
  
They were already in the underground parking lot, no people around as Kent abruptly stopped and turned to Fuma with a small frown on his face. “Fuma, do you really-”  
  
“It’ll be printed now, so you know we have to.” Fuma tried not to let his disappointment at Kento’s reaction show. He hadn’t exactly expected whoops of joy and roses, but usually Kento was eager for opportunities to hang out.  
  
Kento didn’t meet his eyes. “We can just make stuff up.”  
  
“We promised pictures! Or, okay, we didn’t, but it was kinda implied with the whole “Project Fuuko” thing.”  
  
Fuma could almost physically feel the awkwardness spreading between them, the feeling unnatural after so many years of being almost constantly in each other’s space without any regard for it.  
  
“I guess,” Kento finally sighed, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the ground. Another sigh, then, “Come on, I’ll give you a lift to the station. We can make plans during the drive.”  
  
“It only takes like five minutes to get there,” Fuma pointed out, but slid into the passenger seat of Kento’s car anyway. It was the small white one today, meaning he’d borrowed his mother’s.  
  
The engine came to life and Kento turned to him with a quick grin before putting his hand on the back of Fuma’s seat and backing out of the parking space. Fuma had the distinct feeling that he’d seen Kento do this on a variety show before.  
  
“I didn’t say which station.”  
  
In the end, Kento dropped him off about three stations from his home, because apparently it was on his way to uni anyway. Fuma complained that he might as well drive Fuma home all the way now, but Kento just shook his head and laughed, pointing out that he’d run late if he did.  
  
The drive had indeed been long enough to decide on Saturday though, three days from now. Despite Fuma’s – mostly – casual attempts of pushing for a full day date and maybe going to the amusement park, they eventually settled on going to see a movie and having dinner somewhere afterwards because that would make for some good pictures without giving people the chance to discover them.  
  
Fuma actually hadn’t considered this before, but going on a date with Fuma as a girl was hilariously more dangerous than if they’d go out as guys, because if they were seen, it’d hurt Kento’s image as the perfect idol boyfriend. On top of which Fuma still looked like himself even as a girl, so him out in “drag” with Kento would be even harder to explain…  
  
But, Fuma reminded himself sternly as he boarded the train, it was still a date. A bit fake and attained by lying and cheating and possibly magic, but still, a date. And he had three days to warm Kento up to the idea, to make him forget that Fuma was, in fact, a guy.  
  
Somehow, the thought didn’t make him quite as happy as he’d thought it would.  
  
***  
  
“I didn’t ask yesterday, but why exactly are you wearing girls’ clothes? You could just come in your normal pants at least, right?” Kento stops for a moment and stares into the distance with a mildly horrified look on his face. “You’re not wearing girl’s _underwear_ , are you?”  
  
It said something that the one giving Kento a disbelieving look was Sou of all people. “He _is_ a girl right now, Kento-kun.”  
  
Fuma was still lounging on the couch, texting a friend to ask for the details of the classes he’d missed yesterday; half frozen in place as he stared at the person he was inexplicably attracted to. Opposite him he heard Shori quietly mutter, “That’s just not a sentence people should be able to say so nonchalantly.”  
  
“But underwear?” Kento repeated incredulously, causing Fuma to clear his throat loudly before Sou could come up with any possibly horrifying explanations.  
  
“I suddenly have hips, Nakajima, and fit into exactly none of my pants. Different problem with shirts but you know how when you let your girlfriend wear a shirt of yours for a bit and it suddenly has these dents in front? Do you think I want all my shirts to have boob-dents?” Fuma gave him a moment to process that before continuing. “And the only reason I can even come up with as to why you’d want me not to wear lingerie is that you want to see my nipples, which, frankly, is pretty perverted of you, Nakajima.”  
  
Kento sputtered but was interrupted by one of the staff knocking on their door to deliver the clothes for today’s shoot. They had to be changed due to Fuma’s “project”, but luckily the magazine featured enough female idols and models that it wasn’t much of an issue. As he went to ruffle through the stack of clothes with Marius, they ended up staring at two white blouses with dark blue dots and bows on them, the same size and everything but one marked with “Marius” and the other with “Fuma”. They shared a look and silently put both aside and never to mention it again. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them ended up wearing women’s clothing in a photo shoot, but there were limits.  
  
Eventually his choice was made easy by Shori pointing out that pink plush pullover at the bottom of the pile which would make it easy to pretend Fuma’s bust beneath it was fake.  
  
The problem was that of course at the moment, it wasn’t, and Fuma didn’t think anything of it at all when he just pulled his own blouse over his head and dumped it on the sofa before shimmying out of his skirt. They always changed in front of each other, sometimes with cameras rolling nearby; it wasn’t anything weird. But of course, none of them usually wore pearl pink panties and a bra either. He only remembered when he pulled one of the bra’s straps back up to where it had slid off his shoulder that he could actually incorporate this into his plan and stood up fully to turn towards Kento.  
  
There was a loud shriek to his left and Fuma raised his eyebrows at Shori who was staring at him, wide-eyed and rapidly going beet red all the way up to the tip of his ears. He was still in the middle of changing into his own shirt but the moment he noticed Fuma looking back at him he made a desperate noise and all but stumbled over himself in order to get out of the room.  
  
Oops, Fuma thought. Teenage boys in the room, right. He snuck a quick glance to Sou, who was studiously facing the wall as he changed and then Marius, who didn’t seem to think anything of the pair of boobs on display in the middle of the room. Still too young, Fuma decided and turned back to his original target.  
  
Kento was facing the door with a grimace on his face, probably wondering if he should go after Shori and help him get over the mortification of potentially just having gotten a boner over your suddenly female band mate. Except for the “female” part Fuma could somewhat relate, but for the moment he didn’t have the time to worry about their center.  
  
“Nakajima,” he called out, striding over and pushing his hair back behind his ear as he went like it was an unconscious gesture.  
  
Kento turned, but to Fuma’s surprise resolutely met his eyes, not even glancing down for a second. Well, that was a shame. “Yeah?”  
  
“Do you have somewhere to put my watch for me? I put it on this morning without thinking, but it’s a guy’s watch, so…” Fuma held up his wrist in front of his chest to show him and obviously direct Kento’s eyes where he wanted them. “I also don’t want to put it in my bag since I have my keys in there and don’t want them to scratch the glass.”  
  
He waved his wrist around a little for added effect and finally, big brown eyes dropped down to it, nervously flicking left and right before quickly up again. Kento seemed uncomfortable as he nodded and held out his hand for it, which Fuma counted as a win.  
  
“Sure, I’ll put it with mine.”  
  
He didn’t get any more chances to casually shove his bosom into Kento’s face before Shori came back to tell them to hurry; the group shoot was up first. But once the photo shoot started? Smooth sailing all the way. It was like the photographer was Fuma’s ally, for once.  
  
Where he usually didn’t like being told to do fan service for photo shoots (or anything), he now followed every instruction to get closer to Kento to the letter, pressing himself into Kento’s side as he rested his chin on Kento’s shoulder and looked up at him through his lashes. Also somewhat uncharacteristically, Kento didn’t seem very into it. It was like their roles were reversed.  
  
When their eyes met, Fuma still had to laugh and hide his grin in Kento’s shoulder for a moment before they could try again, but the moment seemed to have helped a little as Kento seemed to relax after that and lean back onto Fuma more fully; even taking the imitative of wrapping his arm around Fuma once which made the photographer almost hyperventilate as he yelled at them not to move.  
  
For Popolo after that, they ended up doing another little comic with another ridiculous love story (and Fuma saw Marius punch the air the moment he realized he wouldn’t have to play the girlfriend just this once). Sou ended up half-groping him accidentally, dissolving into giggles as he tried to apologize after and Fuma pulled his face into his chest and all but smothered him between his breasts. Shori on the other hand kept a respectable distance and blushed furiously every time his and Fuma’s eyes met, trying to use Marius as a shield between them more than once until Marius eventually started cooing at him over having developed a crush on Fuuko-chan and how that was no good. Luckily, Fuma got to them and managed to get Marius into a headlock to shut him up before he could blurt out who was supposed to fall for Fuma instead.  
  
A few hours later he had his last pair shot with Kento, trying to work out how they could work with the school desk and chair they had gotten as props for the FumaKen Radio segment.  
  
“Student and teacher?” Kento eventually suggested and one of the stylists came over to pull Fuma’s hair back into a small bun, pulling out a few strands to let them fall into his face and eventually putting a pair of dark violet glasses on his nose. She didn’t even seem confused at the fact that he wasn’t wearing a wig – probably just assuming he had come up with a new way to do weird things to his hair or (more likely) she was a friend of Marilena’s.  
  
Fuma settled on the edge of the desk, one of his legs dangling between Kento’s where he sat on the chair beneath him. Fuma had a vague feeling he’d seen photos like this on the cover of porn before. Except for the part where he was wearing a knee-length skirt that revealed absolutely nothing. Was Kento the type to get aroused by peeking under a girl’s skirt? He hadn’t seemed particularly interested in seeing Fuma’s underwear earlier, but maybe a skirt made all the difference? It was a shame that they weren’t the kind of friends that talked about these things. If it were one of his friends from school or even uni, Fuma could probably name all their biggest kinks without even trying hard to remember.  
  
“Lean forward a little, Fuma-kun. And Kento-kun, touch him somehow? We need some variety here,” the photographer shouted and they both nodded and adjusted accordingly.  
  
Kento reached out to play with one of the longer strands that hung freely into Fuma’s face, letting it slide between his fingers and making a thoughtful noise.  
  
“What?” Fuma asked quietly, knowing no one in the room cared to listen in as long as they kept their voices down. “Is it weird?”  
  
Kento shook his head minimally and grinned up at Fuma sheepishly. “I was just thinking it feels the same as before, is all.”  
  
Fuma frowned. “Well, it’s still me.”  
  
Only after the words were out of his mouth did it occur to Fuma that maybe he shouldn’t have said that, since it potentially reminded Kento that really, he was still a guy despite the current changes to his body. According to his plan, Kento had to become completely smitten with him as Fuuko first and could then slowly grow accustomed to Fuma being a guy. Or, mostly being a guy, after they kissed. That thought was still very weird, even by his newly adjusted standard level of weird.  
  
Oblivious to his small bout of panic, Kento had started to smile softly at him, causing Fuma to lose track of his own thoughts. “Right, of course.”  
  
***  
  
He wondered if it was a good sign that he actually enjoyed some of the girl things. Make-up was a bit of a hassle to do by himself, but he got curious enough after work to experiment on his own (plus he planned on looking his best on Saturday, so it was best he learn soon) until he managed and in the end, it was kind of amazing what a bit of color here and there could do. Like this, he wasn’t as worried about strangers recognizing him outside anymore.  
  
It was probably a huge advantage that a model had picked out everything, because from the smidge of rouge on his cheekbones to the soft pink of his lip gloss everything worked to accentuate his features in the best possible way. Wistfully he smacked his lips to get used to the sticky feeling (the gloss they were sometimes subjected to for photo shoots was clear and much more runny), almost wishing that guys could use more stuff like this.  
  
He tilted his head and let his gaze rest on the eyeliner. Well. For one, there was a high chance he’d have more opportunities to use this stuff in the future. And second… he really wouldn’t be the first in Johnny’s to wear eyeliner sometimes.  
  
The heavy feeling in his chest when he thought about the future probably had little to do with eyeliner.  
  
  
***  
  
They actually didn’t see each other the next day until late in the evening, for a hastily squeezed in group photo shoot for one of the magazines they gave an interview for two days ago. Apparently the editor had decided they needed to get this done during what Fuma had heard some of the staff begin to refer to as “Fuuko Week” and therefor schedules ended up being switched around so they could all come in together.  
  
Honestly, Fuma didn’t mind. Without uni his days felt strangely empty and with the sudden free time he didn’t know what to do with himself. Meeting friends outside from work wasn’t really possible and if he was alone for too long with nothing real to do he started to think about his current situation, Kento, the possibilities the future held, the lack of progress he seemed to be making and Saturday’s fake-date. In short, he ended up thinking about Kento way too much for his own taste.  
  
He’d ended up texting both Juri and Marius, because apparently he was desperate enough for advice that he didn’t mind turning to the two only people in the know about the Nakajima situation. Of course, neither of them was very helpful. Juri didn’t know about Fuma currently being a girl and Marius… of course, he meant well and was supportive and everything. That didn’t change the fact that he was 14 and his best suggestion was to write Kento a love letter.  
  
Fuma refused to answer him after that.  
  
He’d halfheartedly started texting Kento instead on his way to work, too used to playing around with his phone while sitting in the train to do much else.  
  
 _Are you at work yet?_  
  
The fact that Kento replied within a few seconds was probably answer enough, Fuma thought with a grin as he crossed his legs with only minimal fidgeting. For the first time since turning into a girl Fuma wasn’t wearing a skirt today; but he definitely would have preferred one of those over the skinny jeans he had wiggled himself into. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he just fell like with every small movement, the jeans was about to slip off his ass and expose his panties to the world.  
  
 _Have been here for like two hours already. :( I’m all alone. :(_  
  
 _So find someone to talk to_ , Fuma started typing, but then halted in the middle of selecting an emoji. He was far too used to their usual way of talking – it was no wonder he wasn’t getting anywhere with Kento. Maybe Marius idea hadn’t been too farfetched after all. Well, a variant of love letters, anyway.  
  
 _I’ll be there soon, then I can keep you company. ♥_  
  
This time the reply took a little longer.  
  
 _So nice! I’m not used to Fuma being nice to me like that. Did turning into a girl change your character?_  
  
Fuma frowned.  
  
 _It changed a lot of things ….. I know you’ve seen them. Or do you need pictures?_  
  
He hit send before he could think about any of the implications. Was he offering Kento nude pictures of himself? And more importantly, did he want to send him some?  
  
 _…no, seriously, did you hit your head, too?_  
  
 _…idiot._  
  
Apparently, Fuma wasn’t cut out for flirting via text. With Kento, at least.  
  
By the time he arrived, the green room was already in a mild state of disarray because by the looks of it, Sou and Marius had a fight about something and now there were bags and pillows and clothes everywhere. Strangely enough it was Shori picking things up and putting them back in their proper place while their two youngest were making up and Kento was running in circles with a book in his hand.  
  
Business as usual, really, but Fuma couldn’t help being a little disappointed.  
  
“Wow,” Sou said, momentarily distracted from his conversation when he spotted Fuma.  
  
Hopeful, Fuma peeked over at Kento to see if he was having a similar reaction, but his nose was still buried in his book. Suppressing a sigh, Fuma stalked over to the clothing rack to pick out his change of clothes for the shoot.  
  
It took a bit of effort to shimmy out of the skin tight jeans and Fuma silently vowed to steal the white-blue dress with flowers on it to wear home instead. It didn’t even look bad when he put it on, he decided. The base was white and the design very simple, a few rows of flowers running across his torso and down his sides.  
  
There was a whoop of excitement that could have only come from Marius and indeed, when he turned, Marius eyes were all but sparkling and he had his hands clasped in front of him like he was about to start praying.  
  
“It looks like a dress from a fairy tale! I bet it looks really pretty when you twirl. Can you twirl? Please?”  
  
The only reason Fuma did it was that with everyone in the room staring at him, it was difficult not to. Not because he actually wanted to see if he could or anything. He wasn’t a child like Marius.  
  
…it twirled awesomely though.  
  
Sadly, the stylist had to come in and ruin his perfectly good mood and dress by making him wear a dull light blue apron in front of it and force him into white pumps that looked like they had come from an American movie in the fifties.  
  
Wearing heels had seemed silly before because he simply knew he wouldn’t be able to walk in them and indeed, he was all but hobbling to the set now, alternatively reaching out for Sou or Shori since they were closest to him. As it turned out everything tonight would be full length body shots too, so the director wasn’t willing to let him get out of the shoes and do it barefoot.  
  
The concept of the photo shoot was a family setting, with Fuma as the housewife, Kento as the husband in construction worker clothes, Shori and Sou in boys’ school uniforms and Marius in a giant dog suit.  Fuma suspected that if the photographer had been friendlier, Marius suit less hot and his shoes less painful, the shoot might have even been fun. As it was, his toes kept cramping up during the entire time, on top of which he could feel his heels being rubbed raw by the tight material of the shoes. The one time he allowed himself to wince he immediately got yelled at.  
  
It wasn’t much of a surprise that they were all glad when it was over and the first thing Fuma did was slip out of the hell-shoes. Girls in heels had won a completely new level of respect from him today. Busy glaring down at his feet he didn’t notice Kento appearing next to him until he spoke up.  
  
“That looks painful.”  
  
“It is,” Fuma gritted out through clenched teeth, shooting Kento a calculating look before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and slowly starting to walk back out of the studio.  
  
Automatically, Kento’s own arm went around his waist to support him and Fuma relaxed a little at the warmth of Kento’s touch.  
  
“You’re not going to wear something like that tomorrow, are you? It’ll be no fun if you’re in pain the whole time,” Kento muttered, and then squeezed Fuma’s side and added with a chuckle, “I’d feel like the worst date in history.”  
  
The words left Fuma in a weird sort of daze for the way back and the entire time in the green room, just waving back with what was probably a stupid smile on his face as Kento left with a cheery, “I’ll pick you up at five tomorrow, don’t forget!”  
  
Beside the pleasant buzz of happiness at the reminder that they had a date tomorrow, it also slowly made it clear to Fuma that he didn’t really have any idea of what to wear tomorrow. They had picked out different casual outfits for work that would hide his physical changes well enough to fool people into thinking he was just dressing up as a girl, but for a date he should be dressed to impress. He didn’t have anything like that (and he still refused to even look at that monstrosity made of bows and hearts and glitter).  
  
It was only when Marius poked his arm that he focused again. “I picked out a present for you with my sister,” he said proudly and held out a small bag towards Fuma.  
  
Mildly confused, Fuma glanced into the bag. Clothes. But he already had enough to last for the rest of his current stunt as a girl…?  
  
As if Marius could hear the question in his head (and wasn’t that a suddenly horrifyingly possible thought), he grinned and whispered, “Kento-kun said what he’d want his girlfriend to wear on a date, right? So we went out and bought an outfit like that for you.”  
  
For a moment, Fuma just stared at him. Then he cleared his throat, loudly, before wrapping Marius up in a bone-crushing hug and firmly telling him, “I’m not going to repeat this again, ever, and if you tell it to anyone I will deny having said it at all, but you’re seriously a little angel.”  
  
The huge grin on Marius’ face was definitely worth the embarrassment.

***

After several days of wearing skirts, Fuma should be used to the airy feeling around his legs. But, as he tugged on the edge of his shorts again, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, it was apparently a whole different kind of feeling to have them completely on display. Really, there was no other word for it. He’d seen himself in the mirror before he left, he did have really long legs even as a girl and okay, it looked really good, but all the men passing him and ogling his legs were making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Maybe he should’ve worn the tights underneath after all, but they had not only felt really weird on his smooth legs, he’d also managed to rip half of them just by pulling them up.  
  
Someone behind him whistled and Fuma dropped his hands to turn around and glare at a guy in his forties, grinning at him. The lack of a mask, hat or sunglasses only made him feel more naked. He’d considered hiding his face, but in all honesty, while his shirt was wide cut it also accentuated his breasts and there was no way anyone would think he was a boy. The layer of make-up helped further; he looked more like a younger version of his mother with his hair in soft curls falling around his neck and lips a glossy pink than he did himself.  
  
At the sound of quick footsteps, he turned back to find Kento coming his way and at least he was wearing a mask and hat that Fuma recognized from way back when they were still Juniors. It still looked ridiculous on him, but he wasn’t about to tell Kento that _now_ of all times. Instead, he waved at him awkwardly, trying to react like he usually would when meeting up with a date.  
  
The thought made him bite down on a grin, nodding as Kento stopped in front of him to catch his breath.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” he said immediately, then, after letting his eyes wander up and down Fuma’s form, whistled quietly through his teeth. “You look amazing.”  
  
Fuma smiled at him sweetly, with just an edge of teeth. “I know. And don’t worry about it; you’ll pay for everything today to make up for it.”  
  
“You’re a girl, I would’ve paid anyway,” Kento pointed out, somewhat indignant.  
  
Oh. Right. Fuma tilted his head consideringly. “Then you’ll have to buy me something.”  
  
Kento laughed, his eyes crinkling above the mask. “Are you just trying to get the most out of this?”  
  
“You bet I am,” Fuma said with conviction, though his goals were probably very different from what Kento was thinking of. No need to scare him just yet. He’d make his intentions clear throughout their date and he was fairly positive about his success from Kento’s reactions so far. One didn’t just compliment a girl on her looks constantly if one wasn’t attracted to her, after all. Fuma grinned. The only thing he had left to do was make Kento forget for a little while that he was normally a guy and then delve right in.  
  
“Let’s get the tickets then.”  
  
“Wanna hold hands?” Fuma asked innocently, making Kento almost stumble in place as he stared at the offered hand. “It’s a date.”  
  
To his pleasant surprise, Kento actually did reach out for his hand, though apparently to inspect it rather than anything else. He wondered what exactly it was the other boy saw. His fingers where shorter than before, probably, but still almost as long as Kento’s. He liked that even as a girl he wasn’t much smaller in general, he’d only lost a couple of centimeters (sadly, this also made him smaller than Marius which was a whole different matter and it was pure luck no one had noticed this yet – or if they had, they were blaming it on another one of Marius’ growth spurts). He wondered if he’d have to stand on his tip toes a little to kiss Kento or if the height difference was just right as it was.  
  
“You’re not wearing nail polish?”  
  
Fuma followed Kento’s glance down to his fingers, shaking his head. “Hadn’t actually occurred to me. I mean, I have no idea how to do that without, I don’t know, painting my entire hand pink or something.”  
  
“There are nail salons for that,” Kento said with a laugh, finally starting to walk and not letting go of Fuma’s hand as he did. It was a lose grip, more like something they would do for photo shoots than a romantic gesture. It was good for now. “We could squeeze it in today, if you want to?”  
  
“Is that your idea of a good date? Because it doesn’t even make my list,” Fuma complained, glancing around just to make sure no one was paying any attention to them. But it was a warm and sunny Saturday and Shibuya was bursting full with couples, tourists and groups of friends, they were simply swallowed up by the masses.  
  
“Okay, no nail salons then,” Kento decided, leading them down one of the side streets towards the cinema. “We should take our first photo soon though, or this whole outing will be for nothing.”  
  
Fuma tried not to let the disappointment show on his face too obviously as he muttered, “Right.”  
  
In hindsight, it probably hadn’t been a good idea to take a selfie right in front of the cinema’s display windows. Fuma’s insisting that Kento at least push down his mask wasn’t very smart either, but what was the point of taking a picture when you couldn’t even tell who one of the people in it was? They did manage to take a good one, just barely, before a few steps away from then a girl suddenly shrieked and hit her friend’s arm excitedly, gesturing at Kento.  
  
“Shit,” Fuma whispered.  
  
A whole group of people had followed the pointing finger and now cell phones were being dug out of bags. Fuma and Kento’s eyes met and without saying a single word, they nodded at each other once and took off running back down the road they had come.  
  
They only came to a halt several streets over, close to a busy road and right next to a small basketball court hidden behind the tall buildings in front of it. There were several benches next to it, all free, so they dropped onto the first one to catch their breath. Fuma only realized now that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands the entire way.  
  
“Question,” Kento panted next to him and Fuma turned to look. “If the pictures we take today are going to be released in one of the magazines soon anyway, why are we so afraid of being seen?”  
  
“Because we don’t want them to see that I have very real boobs?”  
  
“Oh,” Kento said, sparing Fuma’s heaving chest a thoughtful glance. “But we could say it’s fake? Why are you wearing something so revealing, anyway?”  
  
Fuma bumped his shoulder into Kento’s with a grunt. “You said this was your perfect date outfit for a girlfriend!”  
  
The moment the words left his mouth they both froze, staring at each other until Kento awkwardly cleared his throat, suddenly averting his eyes and Fuma felt very stupid in that moment. They were asked all kinds of weird questions about their potential preferences in girlfriends for a hundred magazines a hundred times over. They hardly gave the same answer twice and never put much thought into it. Kento probably hadn’t even remembered ever mentioning anything like the jeans shorts and white t-shirt Fuma was wearing.  
  
“Well, it looks really good on you,” Kento finally said meekly, shooting Fuma a nervous little smile. “Maybe just too good, with how many people ended up staring at us.”  
  
“They just recognized you, dumbass,” Fuma points out huffily. He would not be lured in by compliments. Nope.  
  
“Yeah, but they were only watching us because they wanted to know what the boyfriend of such a breathtakingly beautiful girl looked like.”  
  
Fuma smacked the back of Kento’s head, hard. “I swear to God, you try to pull your munekyun lines on me and I will go back there and tell those girls your mail address, phone number, home address and _twitter account_.”  
  
Kento quickly held his hands up in surrender, though he was grinning now. The gesture made Fuma’s eyes fall to his watch and he gripped Kento’s wrist to get a better look.  
  
“Our movie started ten minutes ago,” he announced.  
  
Kento didn’t really seem surprised, simply shrugging and saying, “So let’s do something else. Cinema wasn’t that great for taking pictures anyway.” There was a moment of thoughtful silence as Kento’s glance wandered over their surroundings. “We could just take a walk?”  
  
“Where? In the middle of the city?”  
  
 “The park! Parks are romantic and make awesome backdrops for photos, right?”  
  
“The closest one is Yoyogi Park,” Fuma said doubtfully. “But-”  
  
“We can just take the train to Harajuku and-”  
  
“ _Harajuku_? Do you _want_ us to get mauled alive?”  
  
Kento shrunk in on himself a little. “I’m not saying go shopping, but the park is directly opposite from the station, so it’d be easy to get there. The shrine will already be closed by the time we get there, so what are the chances of fans wandering around there?”  
  
Fuma must have looked as skeptical as he felt about that, because after a minute, Kento admitted defeat.  
  
“Yeah, okay, considering our luck just now the park will probably be full of Sexy Zone fans on a hunting trip.”  
  
“It’s just not very interesting. Walking around. In a park. I doubt it’ll make for interesting pictures, either. It’s a variety of green in the back. Whoohoo.”  
  
Suddenly, there was a mischievous smile on Kento’s face. The one Fuma knew from every single time they had ended up in trouble as Juniors.  
  
“Well, we can do romantic pictures,” Kento said slowly, in a conspiring tone.  “We won 2nd Best Pair in duet when someone else took a photo of us, what do you think will happen when we take it into our own hands?”  
  
As always, Kento’s grin was infectious and Fuma found himself grinning right along with it. “First place?”  
  
“You bet!”  
  
Taking the first photo was easy. They were already on a bench with a mostly green backdrop, so they squished close together and did peace signs with the tips of their fingers touching. Kento showed him the result and Fuma nodded approvingly. It was a step up from the first one but still innocent. They were going to work their way up from now on.  
  
The second one was a spontaneous idea because they walked past a flower shop and neither of them even said a word before they were on the vase full of red roses. They could probably blame all those early debut performances and photo shoots with the exact same flowers that the first one was Kento holding out one rose innocently for Fuma to take, the second was Fuma smelling it with a sweet smile and the third one… was Kento with the rose between his teeth and a double peace sign.  
  
They were forced to buy the rose after that by a stern old lady who clearly had no idea who they were and couldn’t care less, either. It ended with Kento presenting the rose to Fuma for real, though Fuma pointed out that he didn’t exactly want to hold on to a rose with teeth marks and saliva on it for the rest of the day, so Kento carefully broke off just the head and tugged it behind Fuma’s ear with a smile. They took another picture of that before moving on.  
  
The next good choice for a background they passed was a lingerie shop, which made Kento break out into giggles as they set up a row of pictures detailing the story of Kento trying to drag Fuma in, Fuma being scandalized and Kento getting slapped before Fuma stormed off. They should direct actual photo shoots; they were clearly great at this.  
  
The reconciliation happened inside a music store where they found a nice elderly man who took a few snaps of Kento playing the piano and Fuma leaning first at the side of it and watching him before finally sliding into the seat next to him. (The man congratulated them on being such a sweet and polite couple just as they left. Neither of them corrected him.)  
  
The jewelry store was obviously too perfect to pass up, but there was a cluster of people in front of the first one, making it too risky to stop there.  
  
Ironically, Kento was made the second they stepped into a small ice cream parlor instead not ten minutes later. He complained the entire time they fled, until Fuma finally rolled his eyes and got them a package of Pino to share from the nearest 7-11.  
  
Feeding each other from the single plastic pick not only made for some more good pictures, but also ended with Fuma cursing loudly and in such a high voice when one of the pieces dropped onto his bare thighs that Kento fell to his knees from laughing so hard.  
  
By the time it got dark they were both exhausted from laughing and running around too much, but the front of the jewelry store was also free of people now and it seemed like a fitting end when Kento dropped to one knee in front of it to propose by gesturing at the show case window. Fuma laughed and agreed easily, their last shot of the day a picture of them together in the heart framed mirror above the display of rings in the window display, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, the rose behind Fuma’s ear miraculously still completely intact.  
  
“And now?” Kento asked, the corners of his lips seemingly permanently tugged up now.  
  
“Now I want pancakes,” Fuma declared and pointed at the brightly illuminated store sign just over Kento’s shoulder. They’d passed it a couple of times today and being a girl seemed like the perfect excuse to demand sweet things for dinner. The good humored roll of Kento’s eyes reminded him that the person he was with knew him far too well for that excuse to work, though. It was a miracle his cheeks didn’t hurt yet from all the smiling.  
  
To his surprise, the place was almost empty. The lone waitress informed them that they were going to close in about an hour, so they could order food now, but after that they would only accept orders for drinks. Shooting each other a quick glance they nodded in unison, chose something from the menu laid out at the counter and sat down at the table in the furthest corner.  
  
They barely talked as they ate, both wolfing down their stack of pancakes and Fuma stealing a bit of Kento’s to try. Swapping food was by no means unusual for them, but Fuma was curious how far he’d be able to go. Stacking up a bit of pancake, fruit and large helping of whipped cream onto his fork, he held it out for Kento to try. The boy seemed to freeze for a second before leaning in to let Fuma feed him; no pictures taken.  
  
As expected, some of the cream ended up just to the side of his lip and Fuma grinned, reached out his finger to swipe it off with a playful, “You’ve got something on your face.”  
  
He didn’t miss the way Kento’s eyes widened when he licked his finger clean after that, mouth going a little slack as a blush crept over his cheeks.  
  
“Thanks,” he eventually uttered and Fuma noted with some satisfaction how easy and normal it was to continue their meal in comfortable silence.  
  
“We need to come back to this place,” Fuma declared happily as they stepped out of the store and started towards the station. “Oh, and thanks for paying, _honey_ ,” he added sweetly.  
  
Kento snorted and nodded, apparently agreeing on both accounts, somewhat distracted by all the now illuminated shop windows they passed. It gave Fuma the opportunity to sneak glances at his profile, for once allowing himself to watch Kento closely and get almost lost in the sight. Most of the time, he didn’t give much thought to how handsome Kento was; working in the entertainment industry would ironically make you pay less attention to looks (in his opinion, at least). But the strong jaw line and recently becoming more and more pronounced cheekbones, the curve of his lips, his big eyes… there was a lot to get lost in.  
  
Fuma didn’t draw back when Kento suddenly turned and caught him in the middle of his staring though, just smiled nervously. He’d known what he would do after dinner the whole day, probably even from the moment they had made their plans three days ago. He had thought of doing it a thousand times already before that. It didn’t make it any less nerve wracking to reach out to lay his hand on Kento’s arm, bringing him to a halt and look at Fuma with a confused smile.  
  
Without saying anything, with his heart pounding in his chest like it wanted out, Fuma closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath and suddenly, two hands gripped his upper arms firmly, shoving him backwards so harshly that he stumbled; he probably would’ve fallen if not for the same hands holding him steady.  
  
“What are you doing?” Kento asked and the tone of his voice made every little bit of giddiness in Fuma’s chest crumble and break.  
  
“I think you know what I was doing,” he said, his voice growing shaky over the last few words as Kento abruptly let go of him and took a few steps backwards, back the way they had just come from.  
  
“I… I just remembered that I have to go to another station actually. Metro is quicker for me than JR. See you.”  
  
Fuma stared after Kento as he all but ran up the street, quickly vanishing into the dark.  
  
They had the same way to the station. They even had to take the same train until Shinjuku to switch lines. It had been the same for years.  
  
Fuma bit down on his lip hard enough to hurt, forbidding himself from crying as he turned away from the direction Kento had vanished in and continued on his way home alone.  
  
  
***  
  
For some reason, Fuma wasn’t surprised when the next morning, he woke up as a boy again. It seemed fitting that his chance was over now, after everything else had already gone to hell last night. Fuma threw the blanket over his head and decided not to leave the house that day.  
  
There was a recording for QR Zone later today, but he ignored the ringing of his phone, the knocking on the door by his mother (only eventually yelling back that he wasn’t feeling well) and the continuous pinging sound that signaled someone sending him messages. He’d never just skipped work before; it was an odd feeling to know he was causing worry and trouble by staying away.  
  
He’d had his heart broken after being ready to change his whole life though – a part of his identity, his goddamn gender – he was allowed to take one day to wallow in self-pity.  
  
(After a couple more minutes he begged his mother to call his manager and tell him he was sick though.)  
  
***  
  
He only checked his phone again noon the next day, after only quickly stuffing it into his bag before heading out for uni this morning. There were a handful of enquiries from his manager, a couple of messages from Shori and Sou, one from Yasui asking if he was up for shopping next Thursday and about a dozen worried messages from Marius. He ignored all of them for now and tried not to dwell on the fact that Kento hadn’t so much as tried to call him.  
  
For once, despite having come from uni, Fuma was not the last to arrive in the dressing room. That title seemed to be reserved for Kento that day. He called out a “good morning” despite the time, getting three surprised pairs of eyes to settle on him. A moment of deceptive silence passed before Marius jumped up and at him to start asking questions, leaving Sou sitting on the couch alone, looking a bit disappointed. Shori, on the other hand, looked so relieved at seeing Fuma as a guy again, it was a bit hilarious.  
  
Fuma wasn’t in the mood to answer any questions about what happened yet though and wasn’t entirely sure he ever would be, so he just shook his head at their youngest member before dropping into the make-up chair next to Shori’s, stealing the other boy’s magazine right out of his hands and acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
He didn’t even look up from it when Kento rushed in a good half hour later, instead starting to quiz Shori about whether he wanted to go for a proper perm or not. Kento didn’t come up to him either, so Fuma assumed that they were on the same page here: pretend Saturday had never been.  
  
Only he had been too quick to make that judgment.  
  
“Fuma.” A hand on his shoulder. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”  
  
“There’s nothing to-”  
  
“Are you sure you want to have this conversation right here?” Kento gave him a meaningful look, eyes flicking to the other members who were doing a poor job of pretending not to be eavesdropping.  
  
Sighing loudly, Fuma got up, gesturing for Kento to follow him as he went into the hallway. It seemed as good an excuse to make a trip to the vending machine at the end and the hallway was empty, anyway. Kento followed along silently, apparently waiting to see where Fuma would lead them. As Fuma started inserting money into the machine, it became obvious that this was as far as they would go.  
  
“Fuma-”  
  
“There’s nothing to talk about,” Fuma cut over him coldly. “I was wrong, I’m sorry. Must have been the hormones or something messing with my head,” he added, trying to sound like he was making light of the situation. It was a good enough excuse, wasn’t it? An easy out.  
  
Kento looked strangely crestfallen as Fuma turned around; ready to get back to the green room, but of course it wasn’t that easy. Saturday Kento had run, but giving Fuma the curtesy of making an escape didn’t even seem to occur to him as he firmly planted himself in Fuma’s way. Fuma gave him a wry look, trying to push past him, when suddenly, Kento grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him backwards until his back hit the wall next to the vending machine.  
  
“ _Ouch_ \- what the hell, Nakajima?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Kento demanded, eyes wide and dark as they kept Fuma captive, the grip of his fingers almost painful on his shoulders now as he all but towered over Fuma because of their positions. “Are you sure it was just because of hormones- just because you were a girl?”  
  
The line of Fuma’s lips thinned and he dropped his bottle of water to push Kento off of him with the flats of his hands against his chest. “What do you think you’re doing, huh? I’m not a girl anymore, Nakajima. And even then I wouldn’t appreciate shit like this! You try that again and so help me, I’m going to punch you in the face.”  
  
He wished his voice could’ve come out steady, hard, angry. Instead all he could hear was the slight tremor in it, how obviously shaken up he was. He hated this. This entire situation, Kento, himself… everything.  
  
Kento’s eyes had widened at his words, having stumbled back after Fuma shoved him off. “I’m sorry,” he quickly said. “I don’t know why I did that. I wouldn’t have done it if you still had a girl’s body.”  
  
Fuma snorted, a bitter smile crawling over his face against his will. “I got that you’re not interested. Loud and clear, thanks.”  
  
“Of course I wasn’t!” Kento all but yelled back, making them both freeze for a second before he continued urgently, more quietly, “Fuma, will you just listen to me for a second? Listen and be honest with me, do you have feelings for me?”  
  
He seemed earnest, almost desperate as he stared Fuma down, wringing his hands absently. Fuma closed his eyes, steeling himself as he knew he would regret this, but deciding that if this was what Kento needed, fine. He’d be honest with him.  
  
“I haven’t thought of you as a friend for a long time now, Nakajima. It wasn’t just because I turned into a girl.”  
  
He could feel Kento’s hands coming to rest on his biceps again for a moment, before they slid behind his back and suddenly, he found himself enveloped in a hug, Kento laughing softly right next to his ear.  
  
It stung, the thought that Kento would find his feelings funny. He tried to get his hands between them to shove Kento off again, but Kento clung tight.  
  
“I really wasn’t interested when you offered before. But it’s not because of what you think.” Kento pulled back, looking to the ground but keeping his hands on Fuma’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. But I’ve never told anyone and in my defense, I sort of thought you must know and the whole girl situation was really confusing so… The point is, I _love_ girls and I think they’re beautiful and amazing and everything. But I’m… I’m gay.”  
  
Fuma stared, seemingly nothing but white noise in his head. He knew his mouth was hanging slack, knew he had to look stupid, but the only thought that finally penetrated his mind was that all that drama had been for nothing. Magic help and boobs and agonizing over this for months. He blinked slowly, as if trying to wake himself up.  
  
Kento was gay.  
  
Almost unconsciously, one of his hands fisted in the material of Kento’s shirt, keeping him close as he leaned in; stopping with just centimeters between their faces. He frowned lightly, glancing down to Kento’s lips.  
  
“Wait. That does mean what I think it means, right? You’re also into me, but you just didn’t want to kiss me as a girl ‘cause that grossed you out? It doesn’t mean, ‘Hey, I’m into dudes but not you’, right?”  
  
Kento crinkled his nose like he wasn’t very happy with Fuma’s choice of words but then just sighed and nodded.  
  
“Basically. Yes. I definitely absolutely really really want you when-“ he gestured at Fuma’s body and for an insane moment Fuma wondered if that sentence would end with ‘you have a dick’. Thankfully, it instead ended with “You’re you.”  
  
Fuma let that run through his head for a moment, then nodded decisively and cupped Kento’s face to pull him into a demanding, completely non-magical kiss. It still felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/83053.html)  
> A/N: The plotbunny for this one was so persistent that I ended up writing it non-stop over a weekend, probably driving tlist insane with my whining while I did. I was actually planning on posting it the next day, after editing it, too, but... uni. Exams. Real life kept me too busy! For Mandy, since she read it when she visited and had to suffer through some really weird mistakes and Michelle, because I didn't have time to write anything else for you birthday. ♥  
> (I was originally planning to finish some fics over summer break, but with the current situation I'm not sure when I'll feel like writing anything SZ related again, sorry to those who were waiting for sequels.)


End file.
